


First Christmas

by StarryNighty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Summary: Clint finds a girl that he thinks will be perfect.Warnings: 18+ only! non consensual/ dubious consent. I mean it! Please don’t read this. It is potentially triggering subject matter.This is for @searchforanotherway ‘s  ANOTHER WAY’S ONYX NIGHT CHALLENGE in celebration for her 500 followers!! Go check her out! She’s amazing!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	First Christmas

Time off. Finally it was Roxie’s night off. The days after Christmas seemed to drag by, but now at least she was here.

Dirty grunge music blasted over the voices of the bar. Smoke filled and dank the floors were sticky with spills of beer and sweet cocktails. Her flip flops stuck to the wooden floor as she reached over the smooth metal bar for another shot.

Roxie chugged the rot gut in one swallow, not bothering to taste it really—it burned all the way down to the pit of her stomach. Licking her lips she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes glanced over the scene of shaking bodies, couples entwined in the shadows, and girls cackling as they threw back shots. She took it all in but didn’t really care. It was time to relax.

“And here’s three more.” said the bartender.

She didn’t look at him instead grabbed up the three shots.

Roxie walked back to her place in the corner. She sat the thick glasses down and sat in the wobbly wooden chair. A long way from retail, and cheap perfume, and even more cheaply made lingerie here she sat. Smooth skin, distant eyes staring at the clear liquor in her hand. She slung back one of the shots wiped off the dribble from her round chin and then turned in the chair. She closed her eyes and let the white noise settle around her.

For the first time in a month of working nonstop she finally couldn’t feel her weight in the world. No one asking for help, the chatter in the back of her mind silenced as the alcohol mixed with her blood. The base of the beat pulsed over her damp skin, lyrics swirled in her thoughts as she tried to catch them, a few mumbles fell from her lips.

She began to sway where she sat. Subtle nodding in time with the crashing of the chorus. Soon the laughing women, the shuffle of bodies became the music too lighting her senses on fire.

“It’s catchy.” said a voice.

Roxie cracked her eyes. She didn’t see anybody immediately and decided it was nothing. She continued to rock to the rhythm.

“Ya. I’m still here. Closing your eyes isn’t going to make me disappear.”

It was a man’s voice. It was deep and thick on the end of his tongue like he too had been partaking. This time Roxie opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. He didn’t look it though. Roxie’s eyes lingered over his face. He was looking at her no expression other than a pleasant grin reminiscent of one of the male customers who lingered too long in the panty section.

“What?” she slurred.

“I was talking to you.”

Roxie shrugged, blinked slowly and returned to listening to the music.

“I don’t care.”

Roxie closed her eyes once again. She settled back into the tune and nodded to the undercurrent of the offbeat mark. Odd, like her she found her place in the stream of the music and ignored the man at her right.

But he was there again, and closer. She opened her eyes to see him now in front of the view she had of the bar. His hands dipped into his pockets and as her eyes traveled up his long body she caught the feeling of annoyance. Of absolute hatred for the man now interrupting her night off.

“What the fuck do you want?” she yelled.

Her eyes met his and he shrugged.

“Just a few minutes. Maybe buy you another shot?” he asked loudly over the music.

Roxie shook her head, waved her fingers in the air for him to scatter—that she wasn’t interested. But he didn’t move.

“I’m Clint.”

“I don’t care!” she shouted again. And this time she stood and squared up to him. Though shorter than him it didn’t dampen her will for aggression. “Fuck. Off.”

Clint took a step back. Roxie nodded and picked up the second shot and slung it back.

Roxie locked eyes with him. He didn’t move but his eyes did. They fell from her to the glass as she sat it back down on the dingy table. For a moment she could see straight, until she couldn’t.

And then the man stepped back up to her. One hand grabbed her wrist the other held her by the waist. He leaned in to her ear. Roxie’s breath rattled with every intake, the lights of the bar splintered into rainbows and the alcoholic high rose high on another wave. Her free hand held his sweaty upper arm for the much needed grounding.

“You’re going to need my help now.” he whispered. 

She shook her head. But did she really? Roxie wondered as her face fell into one of his hands and he leaned her against his chest as they began to walk.

Roxie spiraled. Her senses both muted and blazing glanced back at the closed bar door outside on the sidewalk. She blinked and now they were elsewhere. She didn’t know where she could have been.

And his voice. Had he been speaking the entire time? But it filled her ears in bursts of sound.

“I think I just might keep you.”

And when her body hit a soft mattress she wondered if she actually melted into it. Eyes fixed on the clean ceiling, the fan slowly turning above set her eyes as she fought the urge to sleep. The borders of her skin felt like it was being separated into the ether of the universe and soon she fell into unconsciousness. . But not before she felt her clothes being pulled from her body.

Not before she felt the heat of another.

And not before she felt a chill between her legs.

* * *

Roxie’s eyes rolled around in her skull feeling unencumbered by muscles or flesh. They were dry and they hurt as she tried to open them again.

But there was light in the room. A sliver of sun cutting through the dark and her head rose to take in the room. Instead her eyes landed straight on her naked body. She pulled at her arms, but couldn’t move. Roxie’s head jerked to either side of the bed posts only to out find why. She was tied, as were her legs to the ends of the bed.

Fear, real fear and tears came crashing through her hang over and into the air in moans of whimpers.

She kept tugging at the ropes until her body thrashed on the bed like a fish out of water.

The door creaked open and Roxie stopped moving. Her eyes shot over to his figure, shirtless. Her eyes moved down further. He was completely naked and looked wet from a shower. He wasn’t looking at her, he was concentrating on the sleek dildo and a clear tube in his hands.

Roxie burst into tears.

“ _I’ve got a surprise for yo—oh baby why are you crying_?” asked Clint.

Roxie shook her head. “Why am I here?” she cried.

Clint stepped to the edge of the bed. The malice was immediately evident in his eyes as he looked over Roxie’s naked body and he tossed the rod next to her body.

Roxie tried to remember the moments leading up until she ended up here. She needed to remember how. She squeezed her eyes tight and rolled her head away from Clint.

“I wanted you. I took you. The end baby.” He said.

Roxie’s body trembled as she forced herself to remember anything but came up with a few blurry images. It was as if this wasn’t really happening. It had to be a dream right? A terrible nightmare.

The bed dipped. Roxie began to thrash around again as he crawled between her bound legs. The clear tube fell next to her side sending icy shocks to her system prompting her to fight even harder.

Clint untied her right ankle re-positioned the rope to restrict her legs at the thigh and calf. He used the rope left over to tie it at the point where her right wrist was bound. He did the other as well, even with all the kicking and the screaming.

“Go ahead baby. Nobody can hear you here. It’s turning me on as a matter of fact.” He grunted as he finished tying her left leg in the same fashion.

Roxie cried out in unintelligible fits.

Clint settled between her spread open legs and he stared at her there. She couldn’t look at him but she felt his touch.

At first warm fingers moved down her thighs until it devolved into him groping with his palms. And she jumped when he buried his face between her folds. His tongue greedily licked along her folds and flicked over her clit. “Fuck you taste great.”

He said softly as he dove his slick tongue into her.

Roxie jerked her body. She tried not to feel anything but dread as he feverishly sucked on her clit.

Clint rose from her heat, his body fell upon hers.

“Open your mouth, stick out your tongue.”

Roxie shook her head. Clint grabbed the sides of her jaw with a single hand and squeezed. With a scream she did as he commanded as he held her face.

Her mouth hung open, her pink tongue slide from her mouth.

Clint’s eyes widened. His tongue licked across Roxie’s slowly, savoring the flavor of her mouth. He sucked into his mouth and then her bottom lip until he forced her into his kiss.

Roxie began to feel the dull coolness of the dildo push into her center. Her eyes popped open to Clint’s inhuman grin.

“This’ll make it better.” He assured and began to pump it into her.

And it does this too.

Roxie jerked again as the buzz vibrated against her walls.

Clint pushed it and grabbed the tube near her ribcage. Roxie concentrated on the ceiling, her home, her own bed instead of the urge he insisted upon.

Slick, slick sound of lube over his cock drew her eyes to the top of his head. He was still on her though his eyes were held elsewhere below her waist.

“Please let me go. Clint? Was that your name? You don’t have to do this…”

Clint nodded to himself, the top of his head didn’t move. Roxie jerked again when she felt the cool thickness hit the outside of her ass.

“No!” she shrieked and began to twitch away from him.

“There’s no going anywhere Rox.”

Clint’s head rose back to her with a smile that faded as he observed her face.

“’Been watching you for some time now. You’re so fucking clueless.” said Clint and Roxie felt the thick head of his cock push against her tight hole. “No one to miss you but me baby. I’ll give you the love you crave.” And he pushed in more.

Roxie screamed, Clint clamped his hand over her mouth as he pressed in his entire body weight on top of her.

“I’ll love you.” He said and began to roll his hips into her ass.

“So beautiful.” He groaned with every snap. “This body, your smile…” he groaned again as his hand slipped from her lips to her bound arm. His lips hovered over the cup of her ear. His breathing matched the thump of his hips.

And Roxie.

She was elsewhere, face pulled in neither want or fear stared at the ceiling as the pull to orgasm shook her body.

“I knew you would make a great wife. You only want to please me don’t you baby?” he asked deliriously in hushed whispers.

“I needed your ass first. I had to have…” he moaned. “I’m so sorry it hurts..”

He was losing tempo, pivoting violently as his fingers and thumbs began to leave bruises on her arms.

“I know I’m big..” he gasped as Roxie went rigid from the brutality of his pounding.

Roxie cried with her orgasm. Clint’s hand slick with lube cupped her face next to his. “That’s a good girl.” he whispered.

Clint crashed into her once, and then twice before he too went stilled. The muscles of his back fluttered down to his hips as he pumped a few times.

“I’ll be your world.” He groaned.

* * *

**Few Months Later**

Roxie stood before a photograph framed and hung on the wall of the special three bedroom flat. There were no windows, no sense of where she was in the city or if she still was. A few months passed. Roxie stared at the mountain rang climbing into the matted surface of the picture. She had to wonder if it had actually been months.

Clint came and went as he pleased. He brought in food, clothes, items from her shitty apartment. He had said it would make her feel more ‘homey’. Roxie’s eyes fell from the picture to the lamp at the base resting upon metal end table. It was her end table.

Clint was in the kitchen. He was clanging around a few dishes as he put down places for both himself and Roxie.

She turned her eyes towards him. The blue and red plaid shirt was rolled up around his elbows, the sides fell open to the white cotton underneath. He looked comfortable. It was always best he were.

She shuffled into the kitchen and stood near the small round table. He threw down a folded dish towel and placed a hot pan on top of it.

“I want to leave.” She said, and looked from the plate up to Clint.

He didn’t even look at her as he spoke. “That can’t happen.”

Roxie automatically began to scoop out helpings for Clint. “Just let me go.” she replied to his continued silence.

Clint knocked the spoon out of Roxie’s hand and across the table he grabbed her by the throat. He drew her in forcing Roxie’s hands onto the table for support.

“Can’t you see?” he hissed. “The world is broken, there are no rules, no morals—not anymore. Bad guys get to live while the good die. I can’t let you go. You’re good.”

Clint pushed Roxie back as he released her. He swiftly made it around the table until he was on her once again.

Clint was disheveled immediately with Roxie somehow finding the courage to fight back. Eyes wild. Tight lipped but needy Clint leaned in and pressed his mouth to her unwilling lips.

Hard from the shuffle, the scent of her skin he wrangles with her arms shoves her against the wall. His hand gripped her throat while his eyes stared her down as she calmed down to him.

“Don’t move.” He warned and his hand scraped down the skin of her neck, over her breast, pinched the skin of her stomach as the other dipped into the front of her pants. And then he tugged at them his eyes didn’t leave her as he knelt down at her crotch.

Roxie tried to shield herself. Trembling hands covered the front of her underwear. Clint popped up and smacked her across the face. Not enough force to bruise, but a warning that any continued fighting wouldn’t be tolerated.

“Let me see.” He growled. “Give me control. Let me see you.”

Roxie stopped fighting, scared out of her wits those shaky hands fell to her sides. She turned away from him as he knelt back down.

Clint jerked her panties down. “Ah. You’re so beautiful here..” he touched gently, softly he begins to rub into her folds. It doesn’t take long for Roxie to become wet. To become his delight as he studied her reaction to an orgasm in a matter of a few minutes. He’s trained her well.

But she still has fight in her. Clint stood, wrenched Roxie from the wall and back to the table. Bent over, her face a few inches from the dinner he prepared he slipped into her. 

Soon he was thumping into her. Her eyes full of water and the counter across the kitchen she tried to focus on the tap at the sink. Shaking the dishes, the pot of food, the clink of the glass against cast iron mixed with his breaths.

Clint leaned over her. One hand around her throat squeezed the other stretched across her mouth tight. “Don’t worry.” He moaned from his chest. “Don’t cry. It hasn’t hurt in a long time for you.”

Roxie was soaked, unwillingly so. The sound of her wet cunt fell in step with the chang of the plate against the glass.

“The world will never hurt you again Roxie. My sweet Rox.” Clint’s pace picked up, he thrusted harder losing himself in the feeling of taking her where she stood.

“I’ll never let you go.” He promised.

For the first time in a few weeks Roxie tried to move away from him. It hurt. His furious pounding threatened to collapse her knees. Her crying sobs twiddle in between his fingers.

“Stop screaming or I’ll cum inside you.” He said after a hard thrust.

Roxie stopped moving, her fingers drifted back to his hips. She tried to make the hits less sharp but it failed.

Clint halted. His cock thumped away coating her within with his seed.

Roxie cried harder. He did it anyway.

And he did so every time afterwards.

* * *

**A Year Later**

A choir sang in perfect unison Jingle Bells from the radio in the corner of the room. The silence between Roxie and Clint was comfortable as she attempted to bend over for the tinsel.

“Let’me get that for you baby.” He said and ducked in and picked up the box at her feet.

Clint was on his knees, a big blue round ornament in one hand and the shiny strands in the other. He looked up at her lovingly as he placed it in her open hand.

Roxie took out a few long pieces and began to drape them over the pointed needles of the tree. It hit her hard, the need to pee. So she handed the box back to Clint and moved off out of the living room. Roxie waddled to the kitchen, then to the nearest bathroom and passed the locked door of the flat.

She didn’t even bother to look at it anymore.

Maybe a year ago she would have stopped while he was distracted and tried to pick it.

But not today. And not in her condition.

Roxie entered the bathroom and shut the door. She used the toilet, washed her hands, and dried them. She caught the reflection in the mirror. Bright eyes, no longer shining as they once had peered back at her. Rounder now, her body took on weight from the child growing within. Roxie tried not to think about the birth, or how she would do it.

She shrunk away from the mirror and the odd woman looking at her. Roxie turned toward the door and when she opened it she startled.

Clint was there. Roxie was still in shock as her wide eyes gazed up at Clint.

“I missed you.” He said with a grin. There was next to nothing there in his eyes except a feigned warmth she was never sure was a mask for the world or for her.

“I’m not going anywhere Clint.” she said.

Roxie smiled up at him as he stepped in closer and laid a kiss upon the corner of her mouth.

He reached toward her hand and held it within his own. Clint pulled her out and began to walk her back through the hall, through the kitchen.

“I know you’re not.” he said.

Clint let you walk in first back into the living room. He was behind her, in close with his arms slowly encasing her widening belly. He nestled his lips and nose into her neck as his hands reached her swollen breasts.

“This is where I belong,” said Roxie.


End file.
